1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspension struts and more specifically to resilient isolator mounts therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide resilient isolator assemblies for mounting suspension struts of independently suspended vehicle wheel assemblies to vehicle bodies. U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,592 to MacPherson is exemplary of early means for effecting a certain amount of cushioned angular freedom for a suspension strut mounted between a vehicle's wheel and a portion of its body. As the so-called "MacPherson-type" suspension systems have come into widespread use, more efficient and economical isolator assemblies have been developed. One such improved assembly employs an elastomeric isolating member formed in a mold encompassing a bearing retainer positioned above the upper spring seat of the strut and the mounting place through which attachment to the vehicle body is effected. This type of isolator construction, referred to in the art as a "mold bonded" isolator has been found to be effective and economical. Copending application Ser. No. 3,319 of Pacis and Youngdale, assigned to the assignee of the present invention illustrates such an isolator assembly.
One disadvantage has been encountered, however, in the construction of such isolator assemblies. When a relatively large diameter mounting plate is required in the vehicle construction, this necessitates the use of an uneconomically large and complex mold for effecting in situ molding and bonding of the elastomeric isolating member.